


The Woman from Magnus' Apartment

by Lelouchis0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Malec, My First Fanfic, Shadowhunters (TV) Trailer(s) - Malec Promos, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouchis0/pseuds/Lelouchis0
Summary: *This is set in 3x06 during the time malec has their argument in the morning over breakfast. I had started this before episode 3x06 aired, and finally decided to finish it upon hearing the news Shadowhunters was cancelled. This is my 'what if' scenario*Before Alec left the Magnus' penthouse, Alec meets a certain woman from Magnus' past. What piece of advice could she give him about falling in love with those who last forever?





	The Woman from Magnus' Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first writing that I have published beginning to end (Because it is a one-shot lmao). Please leave comments of what you liked because I wanna grow as a writer and publish more. I felt suddenly inspired to finish since Shadowhunters was cancelled. But I believe that the fandom will get our show back. Because this is not our final hunt : )

The morning following the couple's heated discussion from the previous night started off pleasant. Sunlight spilled into the penthouse from the open curtains, casting a warm glow over the dining table and the rest of the room. Magnus' back was against the window. Alec sat across from Magnus on his right, watching the sunlight touch the tips of Magnus' hair, and remembered fondly of the times when Magnus used to dye his hair all kinds of different colours. He doesn't colour his hair much anymore, but he still, however, styles it in peculiar ways.

Alec had made French toast. Magnus was skeptical to say the least about trying the breakfast Alec made. The last time Alec was in the kitchen, he had made a disastrous inedible stew, though Magnus didn't have the heart to tell him. Magnus' deduced that the stew likely went wrong because Alec referred to the recipe as 'instructions'. Normal people would argue that 'instructions' and 'recipe' mean the same thing, and they wouldn't be wrong, but Alec Lightwood, a shadowhunter who lived under an uncompromising, merciless government, didn't carelessly ignore directions because he had different preferences as to how things should be done. He followed orders. A craft such as cooking went completely against Alec's nature. Magnus didn't think Alec understood cooking to be a shapeless art with no bounds, as opposed to what he's used to; a list of orders to follow strictly.

Alec's French toast looked impressive. Magnus wondered if it tasted as impressive as it looked. Powdered sugar lightly dusted the surface of the toast and freshly cut strawberries and pieces of sliced banana were placed gingerly on top, as well as around the plate. A tasteful amount of drizzled strawberry syrup caught the light of the sun, making the strawberries and banana slices shimmer sweetly. Spiraling whipped crème garnished the French toast. Against Magnus' better judgement, he tried it, and instantly felt guilty for doubting Alec's ability to cook-- Because it tasted amazing. Perhaps there was hope for Alec after all, as far as basic home living skills were concerned. It made Magnus' stomach fill with butterflies when he thought of a future with Alec making them breakfast every morning, just like this one.

Almost like this one.

Their morning conversation started fondly with Magnus giving Alec a compliment on how excellent his French toast was. And then things took a turn for the worse.

"Good. Maybe you should save the spatula I used for your little box," Alec mentioned sharply. He sipped his coffee casually, trying to hide from the uncomfortable discussion he brought up. It tasted as bitter as he felt. Magnus tried not to look hurt by his lover's words, but he was, and Alec knew it.

"Alexander." Magnus offered. He settled his silverware down and wiped his mouth with a white cloth napkin. "If my mementos are still an issue for you, perhaps we should talk about it."

"No. It—it's my issue. It's just that I got so swept up that I—that I never stopped to think about the future."

"We fell in love. There's nothing else to think about."

"I can't stomach the idea that one day, I'm going to grow old, and feeble, and becoming this burden to you."

"Look, there is no universe where you would ever be a burden."

Alec's acidic façade faltered slightly. He looked touched by Magnus' sentiments. "You say that now..." he rebuked, trying to recover the mask that was slowly cracking. He started chasing the tiny bit of French toast he had cut earlier around the plate, but it evaded him. He didn't care though. He wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Okay. Maybe the reason why you're having such a hard time processing this is because this is your first relationship."

"Right. Because the whole immortality thing, th-that's no big deal," Alec retorted, his words getting icier and making the room seem not so warm anymore. "This is just because you're the only guy I've ever been with."

"No, no, no. All I'm saying is every relationship is complicated. Perhaps ours wouldn't seem so daunting if you would have been with at least one person before me."

"Oh," Alec deadpanned. "So what? I should go sow my oats?"

Magnus could no longer look Alec in the eye, and instead focused on his half eaten breakfast. "You're putting words in my mouth," he whispered, "That's not--"

"And you're twisting this into something that it isn't!" Alec tried maintaining eye contact with Magnus, but Magnus' eyes were casted to far down for Alec to see. "I'm not a child, Magnus."

"Then stop acting like one!" And that was the last straw. It was then that Magnus looked up. Alec looked at Magnus incredulously, and then it was his turn to look down at his plate.

"I've lost my appetite." Alec wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and slinked out of his chair, away from the French toast, away from the table—away from Magnus.

Near the door is where Alec kept his shoes. He started lacing his boots together in familiar patterns, ignoring the figure he knew was slowly approaching him from behind. He knew he had to leave. Their problems weren't going to be solved in a single morning—and he knew that. But he still wished.

He wished that he could go back in time. He wished that he hadn't gone snooping in Magnus' things. He wished he hadn't found that box full of memories far older than he was; memories of past lovers that weren't Alec, but would be eventually, if he were ever so lucky enough to be even considered special among the 17,000 other people Magnus' claimed to have dated. He wasn't jealous of his past lovers. He just felt trivial. And Magnus was anything but trivial to Alec. He just didn't want to make Magnus' box of mementos heavier, no matter how light Alec's arrow heads are, or the omamori charm he gave Magnus, or the spatula he used to make breakfast—it still made the emotional burden that much heavier. And it would only make Magnus' sadder when Alec was dead and gone in 50 years. It made him sad just thinking of Magus being sad.

"Alexander. Hold on." Magnus made to grab for Alec's shoulder as he was standing himself up from tying his boots, but Alec forced Magnus' hand away, adjusting his arms into his black leather jacket over his grey hoodie, which was also by the door. Dejected, Magnus took a small step back, giving Alec some space.

"We'll talk later," Alec said over his shoulder, not meeting Magnus' eyes.

A knock pulled the two out of their silent trance. Alec opened the door.

"Magn—wait. You're not Magnus." A very confused woman stood at the door of Magnus' penthouse.

"Tessa! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow evening. To what do I owe your early arrival?" Magnus said, peeking out from behind Alec's shoulder. His voice held no fierce inflections from the fight he and Alec had only moments ago, as if it didn't even happen. Alec wishes it didn't happen. But it did. And he knew that they would eventually get through it. Or they wouldn't.

"I just simply missed your company. And though I do enjoy the Spiral Labyrinth, I wished not to wait any longer. It has been too long since we have actually caught up with one another. I believe the last time we had an avid chat was when I was staying with you after the uprising."

"Oh, my dearest Tessa. It's only been 18 years then. Some warlocks go centuries without talking to each other." Magnus noticed Tessa eying Alec, and instantly felt like a horrible host for not introducing one of his most dearest friends to his beloved—and so bitterly upset—boyfriend. "Tessa. Allow me to introduce to you my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. Alexander, this is Theresa Grey. She is an old friend of mine I first met at a party in the late 1800s. She is a warlock, like me"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lightwood," Tessa expressed politely and extended her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Grey." Alec shook Tessa's hand. Her hand was soft, but met Alec's firm grasp equally. "I'll, uh, let you guys catch up, I guess. Magnus," Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, for the first time since their breakfast discussion. His eyes appeared stoic, but only those who truly knew Magnus could see the feelings of love and sadness that lied beneath. He and Alec could convey more to each other with mannerisms than all the words known to man. His pursed lips held back unsaid words, but Magnus knew it meant we'll talk later. I love you. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Grey. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other since you are Magnus' good friend." Alec turned his attention toward Theresa again, their silent conversation not going unnoticed by her observant eyes.

"Yes. That would simply be wonderful," she said genuinely, and offered him a hopeful smile.

Alec opened the door of Magnus' penthouse.

And left.

..........

Alec was going to go back to the institute to regroup, sort out what ever resentment he had for Magnus' box of miseries. But the walk to the institute felt too far, and his emotions too heavy. He sat down outside the apartment building with his back against the wall and his legs stretched fully in front of him. He decided he would clear his head sitting down rather than walk his feelings away. Who knows where he would end up. He wasn't sure how long he had been sulking there, but apparently long enough for Magnus and Theresa to catch up on 20 years of banter.

The woman from Magnus' penthouse stood before Alec, her eyes casting down at him a look of sympathy. Like Magnus, she was immortal. Alec couldn't help but notice the years of wisdom and knowledge a single gaze from her could tell him. He suddenly saw her as a person rather than as a means to escape Magnus' attempts of talking through their issues.

Though he isn't attracted to women, Alec could see others appreciating her thick, wavy brown hair and steal grey eyes. He could tell that she was tall for a woman, even with his back slouched down against the rough brick exterior of the apartment building. She wasn't the conventional beautiful Alec supposed woman were expected to be, but it was the way in which she postured her slender frame that made her seem gentle, and kindly attractive.

She was dressed in modern attire: brown flats, faded blue skinny jeans, and a pale yellow blouse. And yet, there was something that made her look as if she belonged in another era, when the earth was much younger. She wore most of her hair up in a hair clip, but styled her bangs to cascade down the frame of her face in tousled ringlets, drawing attention to her youthful features. She was timeless.

"I know Magnus introduced me as Theresa, but I much prefer to be called Tessa, if it isn't too much trouble." She lowered herself closer to the ground as to meet Alec on eye level, resting her arms on her knees. Tessa's unyielding grey eyes bore into Alec's timid hazel ones. Alec shifted uncomfortably.

"It isn't. Magnus likes to call me by my full name. But I like other people to call me Alec," he spoke, taking note of the stark contrast between her formal 19th century British accent and his casual American/ New Yorker combination.

"Very well then, Alec. I understand that you are not in the highest of spirits as of the current moment. But I would very much like to go on a date with you in the city." She spoke with a sincere light hearted smile and an almost visible twinkle in her eyes, but showed no signs of taking back her words. She was serious.

"I know Magnus and I are kind of... fighting right now, I guess. But I don't think he would be happy with his boyfriend going out on a date."

"Oh I do not think our date will pose as an issue to Magnus. And if it does, I will remind him that he used to openly flirt with my husband, before and during our marriage— in front of me no less! I think he will see it my way and forgive me just this once." She stood up from her crouched position. Alec, convinced that Magnus wouldn't mind an innocent outing, followed suit and erected himself next to her. He was right. She was tall, but he still towered over her by half a foot. They began a casual stride, aimlessly wondering around the block. "So, Alec. What cuisine do you fancy?"

"Nothing particularly," Alec hummed, distracted by the mundanes scurrying like ants across sidewalks and bustling streets.

"Very well. Then, will Daniel suffice then?"

"Who's Daniel?"

Tessa suppressed a small chuckle so not to embarrass him. "Daniel is not a 'who'. Daniel is a place, a restaurant—a fine dining restaurant, might I add. They specialize in French cuisine. I lived in Paris for 10 years, and 5 of those years, I shared an apartment with Magnus, though I moved out because his flamboyant lifestyle was a bit too much for me. One aspect of his life, however, I did take with me when I was out on my own was a love for expensive French cuisine. I suppose after all this time, fine dining is still a guilty pleasure of mine." She looked over at Alec to see if he was paying her any of his attention or still silently observing the mundanes of New York City. He had apparently stopped walking all together. "Is something the matter?"

"Listen," he began nervously toying with his fingers, as if to play with rings of which were not there, a learned behavior he picked up from Magnus, no doubt. "If it's easier on your wallet, we could go to this pizza place a few blocks north. I know it's Italian and not French, but it's still European."

Tessa closed the distance between her and Alec in a single step. She reached out, and offered a comforting touch to his shoulder. "Alec," she deadpanned. "Surely you must know that American pizza and Italian pizza are entirely different things. You are dating Magnus Bane, after all. I am certain he taught you that the difference between Americanized European dishes and the real thing are quite vast." He allowed himself a small smile, but didn't disagree. "You need not worry about the expense. It is my treat. Consider it a small token of my gratitude," Tessa offered while she and Alec continued to walk the sidewalks, now further away from Magnus' apartment, elsewhere in Brooklyn.

"Gratitude? For what?"

"For humoring me, and going out on a date with me, among other things." He wanted to ask her about what she meant by 'among other things', but didn't. "Besides, I much prefer finer dining," Tessa continued to insist. "And I believe you do too. Magnus tells me you are developing a taste for expensive cuisine, but are still unfamiliar with most dishes that are not of American origin. He made sure, before I left, that I was familiar with what kinds of dishes you enjoy and what dishes make you too uncomfortable to try in a public setting." Alec was much too proud an individual to ever consider vocalizing to Magnus the butterflies he made him feel sometimes, especially the seemingly small, insignificant things Magnus remembers Alec likes or doesn't like, and even while having their arguments; Magnus still cares. Alec suddenly felt very guilty about his petty feelings toward Magnus' box of mementos. "If I'm not mistaken, Daniel is located in the Upper East Side. We will be portalling there, naturally," she stated as a matter of fact. She and Alec stopped walking, and with the flick of her wrists, a vibrant orange portal spiraled in front of them. Tessa was much less dramatic with her movements compared to Magnus, who always seemed to have a flourish to whatever he did, whether it was performing spells or mere mundane tasks. "Shall we?" She reached for his hand and held it with a firm clasp, not lacing their fingers together as would a couple.

They walked through the portal.

..........

Alec stood next to Tessa on a large brown mat that beheld the word Daniel with two circles overlapping each other unequally in a slant, like a Venn diagram not quite drawn right. Two large potted plants were precisely placed at each side of the revolving golden door that led into the restaurant. Soft glowing lights above gave the entrance a welcoming mood.

"I almost forgot," Tessa added, "this restaurant requires a jacket."

"But I don't have—"A wave of Tessa's hand, and Alec was dressed in a well pressed all black suit with a wine red tie. His hair was also combed back instead of its normal tousled mess that it always is. Another wave of Tessa's hand, and she too was dressed in formal wear. She wore a backless wine red gown to compliment his apparel. The gown was form fitted and had a shallow V-neck. On another woman, it would have been sexy. But on her, it was tasteful and modest, elegant even.

With nothing left to say, Alec and Tessa walked through the revolving door into Daniel.

They descended the steps into the restaurant. The formal atmosphere made Alec uneasy. The warm lights were supposed to be welcoming—and they probably were to the right crowd—but the formal wear the clientele and staff wore suggested otherwise. Mundane institutions frightened Alec In general, because he knew nothing about them. This looked like a place where reservations were obviously required months in advance, if his parabatai's awkward date disaster he heard about later was any inclination. A staff member directed them immediately to a table in a timely manner. Apparently Tessa already had reserved seats.

"Normally, this place does not open up until 5:30 for dinner, but they are having a sort of food previewing. So they opened their doors earlier." Tessa informed Alec.

"So can you see into the future? Is that your warlock ability?" Alec joked, "How did you know that you would be coming here at this time with someone?" he asked curiously.

"I was supposed to go with an old friend. But he could not attend, unfortunately. We normally meet up once a year on this day to catch up on one another's life. He sent me a fire message yesterday conveying his sincerest apologies that he could not come." She let out a sigh of disappointment and longing. "Another day, perhaps."

"Why not take Magnus instead. After all, he is like your best friend, right?" Alec's question held no bitterness. Just interest.

"Why not you? After all, you are the one dating my best friend, right? I think it is only fair that I get to know the one who has stolen Magnus' heart away." A light shade of pink rose to his cheeks. She didn't notice his blush. Only people who knew Alec would know the pink that dusted his cheeks was a blush. Others would chalk it up too him being warm in the suit he wore.

"I guess,"

A waiter approached their table quietly with calculated steps, clearing his throat politely. It caught Alec off guard to say the least.

"Good morning. My name is Esteban and I will taking care of you all during your meal. May I interest you in our wine of the day?"

"Yes. That would be most delightful, Esteban. Thank you." Tessa quipped, taking note Alec's startle and softly chuckled. He came back moments later with 2 crystal clear wine glasses and filled them half way with a salmon coloured wine.

"This is Billecart-Salmon Brut Rosé. Should you have an inquiries concerning our full bottle wine list, here is our Head Sommelier's contact information," Esteban offered Tessa. "Now, what will you all be having this morning?"

..........

"So when did you meet Magnus?" Alec asked while trying to understand what exactly he was eating. Esteban showed him how to eat his food, as most waiters at fine dining establishments did, but nonetheless, food that wasn't American was nothing less than that of an enigma.

Tessa was in the middle of taking a bite out of her food. So he decided to look at the decor of Daniel since he was too uneasy earlier upon arriving. They sat at a round table with a white table cloth in velvet red dining chairs. Everything looked expensive, from the plants that were deliberately placed around the establishment creating a fresh ambiance, to the tree branch lights lining the walls making the tall columns stretching from the ceiling to the floor cast arching shadows, and even to the square design patterns above the massive chandelier the two were placed under...and he thought Lorenzo Rey's ceilings were spectacular.

"I believe it was during 1875," Tessa began having finished consuming the food she had eaten previously. "I was the target of an evil man and the resident shadowhunters of the London Institute took me in and made it their personal mission to hunt down said man and find out what it was exactly he wanted to use me for. Our person of interest was a man called Alexei De Quincy. He was a powerful vampire figure during that time and was known for throwing—- illegal gatherings. He would put on a show, which consisted of murdering mundanes. Only VIP Downworlders knew of these illegal gatherings and were invited. One of these VIPS being a vampire called Camille Belcourt." Alec showed displeasure in his face. "Are you familiar with Camille?"

"I am, actually. I strongly dislike her, to say the least," Alec responded.

"She can be quite a distasteful person. However, on the surface, she is a rather charming individual. I keep our relationship strictly superficial. It is for my best interest.

"Anyway. My unique warlock capabilities allow me to transform into anyone, and it goes beyond a mere glamour or transformation rune. I become the person. I know what their thoughts would be, what they would say, I can recall their memories. It is quite extraordinary."

She can become the person?! Alec continued to watch Tessa with interest, all the while continuing to eat—well, whatever he was eating.

"To get closer to De Quincy, we needed to infiltrate the party. To make a rather long story short, I attended the party as Camille Belcourt. And Camille never went to parties without her lover Magnus Bane. And thus is how I came to know Magnus," she concluded, taking a sip of her wine. Esteban, upon seeing her empty wine glass, filled it promptly. "How about yourself?" Alec smirked.

"Through a party. I was also on a mission at the time."

"It seems as though we have that in common" says Tessa.

"Yea it would appear so." Alec and Tessa had finished eating. Esteban whisked away their empty plates and set down their next course-- desert, which Esteban also demonstrated how to eat.

"So your husband. He was mortal," Alec stated more as a matter of fact rather than a question.

"He was quite mortal in fact. He was a shadowhunter. His name was William Herondale"

Alec's curiosity peaked. "How did that work out?"

"How do you think?" She took a sip and Alec slouched in his seat deflated. "We had a fulfilling marriage if that is what you mean to imply. To be honest, because of the origins of my birth, there was no certainty as to whether or not I would be immortal. But it did not change his mind. He wanted to marry me. And that was that." She finished her wine and Esteban filled it once more, filling Alec's too.

"So this guy you were supposed to go with today, who is he?" Alec prompted.

"He is one of my great loves." Alec looked at her confused. "William and I—we had a rough start. And by the time we realized we loved each other, my heart was torn by my love for another. I fell in love with a boy who was dying, William's parabatai, James Carstairs." Desert had long been finished. The table was cleared of remaining plates and empty wine glasses. The check lied hidden inside the black leather holder. "Both William and James are my two great loves. As of now, William is dead. James is immortal."

"How?!" Alec asked desperately, the anxiousness evident in his eyes.

"It is not as hopeful as you want it to be...I fell in love with a boy who was dying," Tessa reiterated. "He had an irreversible addiction to yin fen and he suffered tremendously. The cost of his illness was his health deteriorating and his right to live amongst shadowhunters as a shadowhunter. To save him, he was turned into a Silent Brother in order to buy more time finding a cure. William and I got our happy ending because James gave us his blessing to do so. As of now, I currently do independent research in the Spiral Labyrinth, still finding a cure so that Jem and I might one day have our happy ending, just as William and I did."

"Did you love anyone after William?"

"After William, my heart belonged to James. It just is not our time yet. I have not had multiple lovers such as Magnus implies he has had. I believe he supposedly rounds down to 17,000. Or he might have had 17,000 lovers. Who really knows?" Alec looked at her, not confused, but dumbfounded,

So she knows about the box..?

"I'm no stranger to Magnus' box of mementos, Alec.

"To be quite honest, I believe he truly loved only a handful of the 17,000 people he so claims to have dated," Tessa grins in an amused fashion. "And it is my belief that those handful of people are mementos in his box. Those handful of people are who shaped Magnus to be who he is today. Alec," Alec looked back at Tessa. His eyes had drifted behind her, staring at the back of a man dressed in a green suit—dark of course. "You can bet your ass you will definitely be in that box," Tessa grinned. Alec's broken heart began to mend. "And to be completely honest with you, he might have truly loved those selected few. But I believe none of those individuals in that box to be his greatest love. In fact...I believe his greatest love to be sitting right in front of me." Alec visibly blushed for the first time in the company of someone he didn't really know well. He supposed there was a first time for everything, especially if it was anything to do with Magnus. A life with Magnus in it, well, it would always be a lifetime of first. "Alec. You might be 17,001, and there might have been a handful of people Magnus loved in the past, but do not let that stop you from having a meaningful relationship with Magnus. My rough start with William did not stop us. My inconvenient circumstances with James will not stop us." She gave Alec a sincere tender gaze "Do not let that stop you from your happy ending."

With that, she picked up the check, and signed it.

..........

He would not let Magnus' box of mementos tear them apart.

He would not just be Magnus' 17,001.

After having been portaled from Daniel, Alec stood outside Magnus' door. He knew he could just walk in. But he found that he couldn't find the ambition within him to step through, like a magical barrier preventing him from crossing to the other side.

And on the other side of the door, lounging comfortably on his luxurious velvet cushioned chair, was Magnus Bane. He heard his Alexander on the opposite side, waiting for him to walk in. He wanted Alec to walk through the door. But what would they talk about? What would they do? Would it end badly? The more Magnus brewed on it, the more anxious he became, and decided it best to clear his head.

But none of that mattered when Alec Lightwood's footsteps appeared to be patting away from his door, leaving Magnus to his thoughts and the loud empty void of silence that was his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos to let me know I am not an awful writer... or if I am XD idk


End file.
